Big Bubba
Big Bubba is an enemy that appears in the game Scorpius: Legend of the Seven Pillowstars. He is a stronger relative of Gordo, and just like him, he cannot be encountered outside of battle but can be seen in battle if Gregory & co encounter another enemy, like Whooshes. Gregory & co. will fight this enemy in the Northern Sea. Physical Appearance Big Bubba's appearance is just the same as his weaker relative, only just a color swap difference. Big Bubba is teal colored with green eyes, apricot plumes and lips. Attacks Big Bubba mainly attacks Gregory & co. by using his fins. He also performs more special moves such as Body Slam, Rapid Slash, Chilly Wind, Swatter, Tremor, Ice Beam, Acupressure, Belly Beat, and Shuffle. Body Slam is a powerful attack that can cause the Paralyzed status. Rapid Slash is a move that allows the user to slash the foe two to five times in succession. Chilly Wind is a move that summons a weak cold wind to damage all opposite targets. It may also cause the Frozen status if it hits. Swatter is a move that knocks the foe's item out of their possession. Tremor is a stronger move of Aftershock, which triggers a stronger quake than before. Ice Beam is a move that fires a beam of cold energy. It may also cause the Frozen status. Acupressure is a status effect move that stimulates the user's joints, and sharply increases a random stat. Belly Beat is another status effect move that boosts the user's Attack very sharply. However, if used too often, the user's Defense drops down sharply instead. Shuffle is another status effect move that switches what status the user has with the foe who doesn't have it. Big Bubba is considered to be very powerful. His high HP makes him very impossible to defeat. His Attack, Special Attack, and Defense seems to top everything for him. However, his Special Defense is not as lucky, and like his weaker relative, he lacks in Speed. It would be wise to use special attacks to defeat him. He is also strong against ground, electricity, and water attacks, but weak against star attacks. Using Shifty and Lindsey's star attacks can take this enemy out. Tub-O-Lord, the strongest relative of Gordo and Big Bubba, is a character who Gregory & co. will meet and fight later on at the Challenge Tower. The only difference is Tub-O-Lord's black (or oily) skin color, orange plumes and lips, and white eyes. Trivia *Big Bubba's Mind Thought refers Fire Inferno to Mr. Flame, as Fire is a goofy character, and rather does not want things going off on the wrong foot. It may also seem as if Big Bubba speaks like he is part of a mafia. It is unknown if the two are acquainted or not, but it seems that Big Bubba knows who he is. * Big Bubba is also encountered at the Challenge Tower, just like every other enemy in the game.